YuGiOh: Intertwined Paths
by Darkworld-outlaw
Summary: 2 characters walk a dark path to save duel monsters.


**Yu-Gi-Oh: Intertwined Paths, The Dark Walk of the Samurai's**

I awoke from that weird dream suddenly again cold sweat dripping down my face. All I remember is I was losing this match and every card I held in my hand was blank. But I had the relic deck box in my hand in my dream my father warned me not to touch ever no matter how much it called me. Told me there was nothing but the dark side of duel monsters in there. He found them in a cult ritual home and stole them so they wouldn't use them to take over the shadow realm and corrupt everything in their path so he would be the one to put the forsaken cards in a place no one could use them. But what attracted me to them is they were one of a kind like me, no others like them ever printed. I will have them one day and I will use them on that bully croc at school that keeps beating me for my rare cards. I think today will be the day I unleash hell on him so I put the demented deck box in my bag and off I go to school. On my way out my father Enishi stopped me and reminded me to hurry home after school and rake the yard for my allowance this week. I said "ok I will pops I got to go". In my head though I was like yeah after I get revenge on croc I will. Which isn't like me to seek revenge but I feel this is well do or is it the unspeakable evil in the box making me think that? Oh well off I go to deal croc his punishment.

So I show up to school early hoping croc is there with his usual I bet you I can beat you challenge. Guess what I got what I was hoping for so I got to snicker and accept that challenge but I was kind of scared to do this cause my father feared what would happen if these cards were ever played again, oh well what's the worst thing that could happen right so I take them out shuffle and insert them in my duel disk and it's on. Both duel disk active and 8000lp stand out and let the punishment begin.

I'm going first! I yelled. I drew for my first turn and I activate darkworld dealing we draw a card and discard a card. So I send Goldd Wu-lord of darkworld to grave from hand which makes him resurrect himself (2300 atk). I set one card, and end. I know his deck morphtronics I know there all weak and if you're weak in my darkworld deck you just don't cut it. So my face down will work fine. Croc yells my turn! New deck huh pip squeak nothing my deck can't handle. I said" o really I activate my face down deck devastation virus. I sacrifice Goldd and every card in your hand, field, and you draw for your next 3 turns that is 1500 atk or less is destroyed! Croc then had to send 4 of his six cards from hand to grave. He claimed to set two face downs and end turn. You can't win if your monsters die in hand croc your done all I've shown so far is just the tip of the ice berg boy! Your pushing me around ends now. I draw! Activate foolish burial I throw Grapha, dragon lord of darkworld form deck to grave. "Why would you throw your strongest monster to grave?" said croc. I summon trance archfiend and send beige, vanguard of darkworld to grave and he resurrects himself that way. Bounce beige to hand to resurrect Grapha and active the gates of dark world. Now all fiend types gain 300 atk and def. now I banish Goldd to discard beige to special summon beige from grave. And draw one card. Atk all three of my beasts to his life points. 3000 + 2300 +1900 = 7200 damage! I saw his lp drop to 800 I loved to watch him suffer as if it powered me the more damage I do the stronger I grow it's like a drug. This must be why he does it but why is he growing weak as if he can feel what I'm doing to him. Oh well it will be over soon. Croc says "I don't feel so good I'm growing weak and feel sick" hush weakling and plays your final cards I yell. He draws morphtronic boomboxen it goes to grave all hope for him is gone! He ends his turn. I draw atk and finish this duel I win. His lp hits 0 and then he had to be rushed to the emergency room I don't know why but oh well I'll see him in a few days. Must be the shock I bet him or something.

Well the day ends and I return home to find nothing but destruction at where my home to use to be. My father is lying on the ground in pain saying the gates of darkworld have been open and the evil fiends roam the earth once more. Some odd looking creature looking unworldly jumps out of the woods and yells "I'm seeking the darkworld cards duel me or pay with your soul!" No beat me for them and if I win and you get banished back to where the hell you came from. He pulls out his disk and I shuffle my new deck and it is on! Time to demon hunt and banish them back starting with this one. This ugly looking creature asked me what my name was and I answered, "Call me Zombie, the Outlaw of Dark World!" The demon snickered outlaw we'll see.

The demon introduced himself as Scarr, the Scout of Darkworld. Scarr claimed first turn and sets 2 card facedown and then actives Card Destruction and due to Goldd special summons and pops your 2 facedown cards, due to Snoww I get to search any darkworld card to my hand i get the Gates of Darkworld, due to Broww I get to draw 2 extra cards, and due to Grapha I get to look at card from your hand and if it happens to be a monster it comes to my side of the field and get Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, I draw my new hand. Scarr then sets one card facedown and plays Scarr, Scout of Dark World (500 atk) and then ends his turn. I draw for my turn and first I play the Gates of Dark World, I bounce Goldd back to hand and Special summon Grapha back to the field, I then play Trance Archfiend and then use my field effect to banish to discard Goldd and draw a card. Goldd resurrects himself. You didn't tell me you had the darkworld cards Scarr said. Trance archfiend effect discards Grapha to pop your back row. Activate darkworld dealings. Draw a card and discard one card. Discard Goldd to summon him again. Over lay Goldd and Sillva to make Adreus keeper of Armageddon I detach to destroy your Scarr and atk you directly for game! The Gates open and suck his soul back into the depths of hell!

Zombie then runs over to his dad and felt the same force when he beat croc. All I could say to my dad was, "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." My dad's final wishes were to banish every fiend I see back to where they came from and then handed me 2 cards, Fabled Raven and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

THE END

PS: The 2nd chapter will be up asap on ~yuseifudo18 page.

This is a combined story you will have to follow both of our pages to see the story!


End file.
